Star Crossed
by kiss-me-g'night
Summary: Dante never thought he would cross paths with a star...especially one who is obsessed with chocolate and fashion. OC
1. Blue Periwinkle

A/N- story is set after DMC-3, so no trish, no vergil, no nero, and no other characters u've seen in DMC, DMC-2, DMC-4. enjoy! Dante should be 23

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Blue Periwinkle<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Periwinkle (blue) — early friendship<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight entering through a window, illuminating the room. A young man with soft ivory hair and cool blue eyes had a disappointed look on his face. He was on his last slice of pizza as he sat comfortably on his big chair. He had not recieved any job offers for the past few weeks. He was bored out of his mind, being deprived of his favourite pastime, which was of course beating the shit out of demons. Life couldn't possibly get worse, now could it?<p>

This young man was Dante, son of Sparda the Dark Knight. While the demonic blood flowed through his veins, he was no demon. He had the heart of a human, as pure and kind as possible. But you won't see it so easily. This half breed tends not to show off this side. Don't worry, you'll find it if you dig deep enough.

Finishing that holy slice of pizza, he got up. Since nobody was coming to him for his services, he was awfully depressed. He needed to change his mood as quick as possible. His fingers ever so lightly brushed past his trusty dual guns, Ebony and Ivory, as he passed his desk. He wouldn't need them for where he was going. His broadsword, Rebellion was not neccessary either. After all, his destination was his favourite bar, the only one which welcomed him with warm hands at any time.

He reached the bar in no time, the dim atmosphere greeting him like an old friend. He went on ahead and occupied a stool. The bartender, knowing Dante for a long time, picked up his mood. and immediatly poured a glass of whisky for him. Dante graciously took it. It was his favourite pastime to get intoxicted and wasted.

He started going to this bar shortly after he opened his shop. During that time, he didn't show it due to his carefree nature, but he was depressed. He just lost his only family to the demon world, to hell. His brother, his twin brother was somewhere in the depths of hell, while he remained on planet Earth. Even though his brother had drove his very own sword into his chest, tried to bring hell to the world, somehow he couldn't stop loving him.

How tradgic...

It was in this bar where he shared those depressing nights sulking for his twin. Slowly it became a habit. Anytime he was feeling blue, an emotion he did not easily show his friends, he would come here and have a large dose of alchohol. Today, however, is a special day.

After his fifth shot, Dante heard some familiar footsteps. His eyes lifted and he looked back. It was Lady, She was his, somewhat, partner in business. She also hunted demons like him, only separately, and also, she was his piggy bank. Usually, he would be bankrupt and the person he asked money for would be her. But, hey it's not like it's his fault he's bankrupt. It's because of those missions without pay, or his shop gettng destroyed, or for his bad luck at gambling. So totally not his fault.

If you're worried about her finance, don't worry. She isn't the type to give money and expect nothing in return. So he now has a huge debt which he has to pay off. But, no she isn't here to collect money. She gave a disapproving look and he only gave a grin. She took a seat beside him and ordered some light alcohol. They stood silent for some time, before he broke the ice.

"So then, how'd you find me?" he asked with a monotonous look. He knew that she knew this was one of his favourite destinations, but he had to begin the conversation somehow.

"It's not that hard. Since this is like your **favourite** hot spot."

"Oh. Yeah. Well then, what brings you here."

"It's about a mission. Someone very wealthy offered me." she sighed as she stirred her glass. "There's an organisation which has sprouted with half-demons, like you. They are stirring trouble in the human world, and last time I heard, the Underworld are frightened of their strenght. Their powers are strong when combined, thanks to their leader, a full demon. "

His ears perked up with interest. Some new strong demons who needed ass-kicking. Yup, that was his type of job. Also, his interest piqued when he heard that they had the Underworld shivering in fear. Maybe, he could find information on Vergil. It was a small shot at finding his brother, but he was willing to take the risk.

Seeing him interested, she continued talking, "The organisations name is 'Constellations'. I heard there are twelve members, without the full demon. You do know the twelve constellations, right? They're based after them. They have two forms, human and demon. They aren't like you and Vergil, they have a different sort of devil trigger. Also, they can keep their demonic forms for as long as they wish, so that may be a trouble."

"Alrighty. Now then, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to investigate and find out more about this group. They are an obvious threat to the world and we need to remove them. They work very slowly though, so there is alot of time in hand. To do so you need to assist a devil hunter."

"Assist?"

"That's the mission. You need to assist the demon hunter."

"And who's the client."

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed. Please Dante, you have to do this mission"

"Fine, if you insist. But you owe me. And I'm talking about cash."

She raised her eyebrow at him. He owed her so much money, and he had the nerve to ask her money. She gave him a fierce glare before leaving an envelope at the counter and exiting the bar. Dante lifted up the envelope, suspecting that more information was in it. He was surprised to see a large A4 sized paper with only two words written in the middle: "Star-Crossed". He turned the page over and saw an address. He knew he wasn't going to get bored anymore.

* * *

><p>Dante was dissapointed to see that no one was inside the building. He had immediately gone to the address mentioned in the paper. It was a large old dilapidated house, made of red bricks. It had green ivy running along the walls, with beautiful white flowers. There were other various potted plants decorating exterior of the house. each plant had the most exotic flowers bloming on them. There were orchids, lilies, birds of paradise, sunflowers. They looked as if they grown with tender care, which led him to this conclusion. The owner of the house was either a poison junkie or a plant junkie. Maybe even a mad botanist. There were other possibilities, but he didn't dwell on them. The house had glass windows which had the curtains covering them. Beside the door their was a white nameplate on, which had the words 'Star-Crossed Devil Hunting' engraved on it.<p>

He had grown impatient as nobody answered his knocks for over 10 minutes. Staring at the plants was not that fun, so he stromed off. Did he have to do this mission? Helping the assumed mad scientist wasn't exactly the ideal working situation. He could just tell Lady that the mission was a flop, the demon hunter refused his help and nearly killed him.

He walked down the neighbourhood and was dismayed to see such a peaceful community. There were kids running and playing on the streets. Mothers were putting their washed clothes out to dry. Teenaged couples were walking while linking their hands together. He assumed they had just finished school, as they had their rucksacks hanging on their shoulders. Other school children were coming back home in groups. They all had bright smiles and he was envious of them. Demons had not even touched their lives, they were carefree and didn't have to worry for their lives. They were safe, they didn't have to witness the gruesome death of their mothers, nor did they lose a father. For a moment he wondered what his life would've been if both his parents were mortals.

He shook his head. If he was a mortal, the most adventurous thing he could do was run away from his house. He would've been either blissfully unaware of the demons haunting the dark corners of the earth and lived an ignorant life, or been scared to death to even life. He thanked his lucky stars for giving him a father as strong as Sparda to keep life fun.

As his thoughts drifted off to other fun stuff, he failed to notice the woman standing still on the pavement. The small accident was inevitable. He was about to swear profusely, when he saw who he had bumped to. She was a curvy woman, about 9 inches shorter than him, so he guessed she was five foot four inches. Her lusterous wavy black hair cascaded down to her waist like a waterfall. On the front, they were cut into long side-bangs, which partially covered her forehead. She had a heart shaped face, a button-like nose and full pink lips which gave her this sweet look. Her big eyes were a deep green, and looked almost like real emeralds. She had fair skin, and facewise, she was really cute. Bodywise, she was fucking hot. Curves in the right places, breasts which were quite big. The outfit she was wearing, a strapless fluffy white dress, reached to her knees and revealed her shapely legs. He knew he had to make his move on this woman. It would be a crime not to...

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you, Miss. My mind was distracted." he said in a suave tone.

She smiled a sugary sweet smile, "It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. Not seeing a pretty young thing like you, I should be arrested." He knew flattery was the way to a woman's heart, and any second now she would be putty under his hands.

She giggled like a school girl. _'Too easy'_ he thought. Normally, a woman playing hard to get would've turned him on, but she was different. He was already turned on.

She batted her long eyelashes. "Looks like you owe me." she said with another giggle.

"Looks like I do. What do you wish? I'm in your debt."

"You could treat me to some ice-cream."

"So then, who do I owe ice-cream to?"

"It's Aria."

"Hey there Aria, I'm Dante."

* * *

><p>He watched her lustfully as she slowly licked the double-chocolate chip ice cream, while enjoying his ice-cream. He could think of a million things that tongue could do, but it's best if he kept dirty thoughts to himself. She gave him shy glances in-between licks, which made him almost ashamed of his thoughts. Almost. They were peacefully walking down the pavement, no words shared. Finally, the woman spoke, "What brings you here? I've never seen you here before."<p>

"Business."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business?" she gave him these big puppy-dog eyes, how could he mind?

"I was supposed to meet this crazy botanist who's supposed to help me, but I don't even know whether she was home, so I ditched her."

He saw her twitch momentarily, but brushed it off. Perhaps the cold of the ice-cream got to her that second. Must be. "Shouldn't you have waited?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you worry your heart over that crazy person. Now then, why don't we talk more about you?"

"There's not much to talk about me. Hmmm...what do you do?"

"Me? I'm just a person who does various jobs for anybody."

She looks at him curiously. "Are you a male whore?"

Dante nearly spitted out the ice-cream in his mouth. "Wha-No-I mean how-What!"

She giggled that cute laugh. "I'm just kidding."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You have a cute sense of humour."

"Why, thank you."

"Now, now only stating facts. Say, what do you do?"

She stopped walking, and he halted too surprised at her actions. "If you don't mind, I have to go now."

He was not going to let her go now. Not after he paid for the ice-cream! "No, wait. We don't have to talk about you." he said, trying his best to sound calm.

"I'm really sorry. We'll meet again. Thanks for the ice-cream." Saying that, she ran off, but paused. "Make sure to visit the crazy botanist." she screamed and proceeded to run off again.

He was left there standing with a cone of strawberry ice-cream on his hand. "Damn...I actually paid for her ice-cream."

* * *

><p>The ebony haired woman ran until she was out of Dante's sight. She took a moment to relax herself, then started to walk casually. She smirked as she recalled the name Dante had called the occupant of the old brick house. Not very original but cute. Maybe there were too much plants decorating the front of the house. Though he could have found a cooler nickname. As she entered the front yard of the old brick house, a white flame enveloped her body. When the fire subsided, the colour of her hair changed to a tranquil white, like the fleece of sheep, and turned more shaggy. Two thick horns, curled up like a Ram's, appeared on her head. Her skin took on a whiter shade, as if all the colour was drained out of her body. Her emerald green eyes turned lighter and lighter, until they turned into the lightest shade of blue.<p>

She took out a key from a potted periwinkle plant and opened the door. The plant had sprouted blue periwinkle blossoms. She gingerly snapped one of them off and admired it before placing it on her hair. She smiled very softly, as she took off her high heeled shoes to put on the more comfortable slippers. She went to the bedroom and swiftly changed to a white pyjama set. Even though the day still hadn't ended, she was so sleepy. She needed to take a nap. She had a feeling there were going to be many sleepless nights ahead.

In that red brick house, they say that a beautiful star lives in it, offering her services to mankind. If you are lucky enough to meet her, she will assist you. But beware, for she is not who you think she is.

x0x0x0x

I hope you liked it. If it isn't a bother, please review. Criticism is greatly welcomed. Offers for betaing are warmly welcomed as well. Expect next chapter by next month. oh yeah...I should warn you...I based the OC after my really close friend, and all my other OCs are based on all my other extremely close friends, so yeah...my OCs are very important to me (I even drew them out, and man they're hot! except my best friend...cause she's flat and sickly thin)


	2. Orchid

A/N-Aaaaah done! Sorry for the delay. I was busy with exams, after exam party, after exam studies, little sister's birthday, beelzebub, baka to test to shoukanjuu, fairy-tail, making a close friend looove fairy tail, falling in love with my best friend and other close friend all over again. Yup, super busy =D. I'm sorry if Dante seems OOC, but that's cause I'm not a 100% in sync with him (Like how I am with Natsu and Lucy) Aria is about 22. Enjoy =P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 Orchid<strong>_

_**Orchid — rare beauty**_

Dawn. A new day. A new begining. It's the perfect time to refresh your body and soul. It's when you forget about yesterdays pains and confusions and relieve yourself of it. When you brace yourself for the troubles life was gong to throw at you. For a young man dawn was the time for new meetings, and for that he couldn't leave behind yesterday's bewilderment.

Dante was puzzled. The woman he had met yesterday, why in the world would she tell him to visit the old house again. Could she know the devil hunter personally? It seemed impossible, especially someone as cute as her, then again anything is possible in this world. She could even be a demon disguised as a human. No, she didn't reek of demonic essence.

He was walking on the same path on which he had met the woman. He passed the ice-cream parlour, the now empty roads. He had decided to go early today, hoping that he would not miss the other devil hunter. His sword and guns were with him just in case there was trouble with the devil hunter. He had slightly hoped he would meet that woman again. He didn't know he'd get his wish so soon.

He had yet again bumped into something today. This time it was something much shorter. He looked down to see a dog, panting. A leash was tied around him, and he was tied to a tree on the walkway. He tried to pet it, but the dog growled dangerously at him. A curse was muttered. He began walking away, when the dog pulled on his pants roughly. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't let go.

He was close to pulling out his guns and shooting the dog into oblivion, when he heard a familiar woman's voice. A _very_ familiar voice.

"Stop! Sirius! Let him go."

The dog stopped immediately and he saw many small holes in his pants, in the shape of the beast's mouth. He was pissed at it, but in the effort of trying to get into _her _pants again, he cooled down.

"Aria. We meet again."

For there she was. This time she was wearing a black and white track suit. She was sweating profusely, most probably due to jogging. Her long hair was tied up in a high pony-tail. On her hand was a large half finished chocolate chip cookie. She completely ignored him and dived straight to the dog. He felt annoyed as she affectionately scolded the dog, rubbing it's neck. He noticed the dog was a Golden Retriever, but other than that made no other observation.

He let out a cough, to announce his presence. It startled her and she gave him a sheepish smile. She got up and ushered him to follow her. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. They walked down the road to his original destination. The crazy botanist's house. Now he seriously regrets telling her the nickname. God knew what their relationship was.

She opened the door and let the dog loose. It happily went away. She beckoned him forward into the house. He was shocked to see a perfectly normal living room. A couch, a television, a book shelf, various gaming consoles hooked to the tv and a grand piano adding a touch of elegance. On the walls were numerous pictures hanging. She gestured to him to sit down on the couch and left the room.

Instead of sitting, he walked over to the pictures. With interest, he saw that all of them were of a young Aria and some others. They all looked about thirteen. Most of the pictures were bizarre. There were pictures of them making ridiculously funny faces, laughter everwhere, the girls making pouting faces, the guys trying to look cool. He knew what they were. Precious memories, fragments of the hearts that will never come back. That's what they were. He was sure of it. He had a couple of them before his mother died and his brother left.

He wondered when the devil hunter will come. He tried to find anybody who looked like a plant maniac in the pictures but couldn't. He heard footsteps and immediately scampered to the couch. He expected to see the devil hunter only Aria came back. She sported a different outfit. It was like a short kimono on the bottom with delicate cherry blossom designs on the edges. Her obi was red and white and the bow on her back made it look like she had small wings on the front. The top was a halter neck and the place where her cleavage was supposed to show instead showed a cherry blossom. She had sleeves begining from her elbow and they had many cherry blossom petals as a border. The overall outfit was sky blue and reached to above her knees. On her neck she wore a black pendant the shape of a crescent moon, which had beautiful intricate designs.

"Follow me." she commanded. He complied.

They came to a study room, with even more book shelfs than the living room. There was a desk and a large window behind it, bringing in light into the room. The walls here weren't filled with pictures, but potted orchids of different colours. The fragnance of the orchids spread out in the entire room which brought peace and serenity to Dante's mind. He asked himself whether Vergil felt this all the time.

"So then, where's the crazy botanst?"

"You're looking at her."

He eyed her as she crossed her hands in front of her breasts and her face turned solemn. She looked amazingly cute, almost like a five year old, if it weren't for her hourglass figure. He laughed. "Really girl. I don't have time to listen to such chit-chat. Lady's gonna get mad if I don't finish this quick."

"I **am **the devil hunter. Or huntress. Whatever. But I am her!" she said with vigor, trying to defend herself. Yet again he was reminded of a kid

"Hmph. Anyways, you were given a job to assist me, right? Well, forget about it! I can do everything by myself! I don't need no third rate demon hunter helping me out."

'Hey, hey! Who are you calling a third rate demon hunter? Besides I gotta do this job, Lady's gonna kill me if I don't."

"I don't care what you're fricking 'lady' says, you're not doing the job."

"You can't change my mind." He glared at her. She glared right back at him. They were like that for a few minutes until she finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. You can come along. But first, you have to prove your worth to me. Fight me."

"Fight you? Hmm doesn't sound that bad. What the hell. I'm in. Just don't mess this pretty face."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going?"<p>

"To my training dojo, duh."

"And where exactly is your training dojo?"

"In my basement, can't you tell?"

"I don't know it could be in hell!" Dante screamed out as they passed their millionth step. After they had made their deal she took him to a stair case which led downstairs. He did not expect it to be this long.

"Sheesh, stop fussing like a little girl." she says with a smile.

They finally reached the last step. The room they entered was like a typical Japanese room, with tatami floors and sliding doors. The room was lighted with candles on the corners of the room. Scrolls, books and weapons were scattered in the room, which Aria cleaned up quickly. The huntress took out a sheathed sword from the arsenal of weapons she had. She stood on one side of the room. He realized she wanted him on the opposite side, and did as she wished.

"This will be an honourable match. No guns will be used, and nobody will aim for killing. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Aria softly growled in anger. She didn't want to be taken lightly. She brought out the sleek weapon out of it's sheath. It was a Japanese katana blade. It was a long katana, the blade itself being 1 metre long. The edges of the blade were mildly jagged, proof that it must have been used for a long period of time. It had a deadly aura around it as if carrying the souls of the many it must have slayed. For a moment Dante remembered his brother as the sword resembled the Yamato, the weapon his father had bestowed Vergil. He passed that thought as he brought his claymore Rebellion. It was also a gift from his father and the sword fitted his defiant nature completely. He wasn't the graceful type, so he was glad Yamato wasn't his.

She wasted no moment. She dashed forward to attack him, but he swiftly blocked the attack with his weapon. She took one step back then began her onslaught of strikes. She was swift in placing strikes not even wasting a second of her and because of that he did not have the luxury to waste a second. He used his sword to block her attacks. For minutes this went on until finally she was getting annoyed that not a single one of her attacks had hit him. In fustration she let out an angry growl.

"Whoa, pussy, calm down. It's not your fault you can't hit a face as hot as mine."

This aggravated her. She hated these demeaning taunts. She striked with more vigor, her attacks picking up more speed. _'Not Good' _Dante thought, as he picked up his pace. His sword skillfully blocked the attacks.

His defence was good and she needed to stir it. She backed up, but he was hot on her heels. It was time for payback. His attack on her began. He was not as acute as her but each attack was robust. Power was his key element. It didn't take her that much time to realize it.

His sword skills did not impress her though. They were not graceful, but more barbaric. As time went by her guard began to drop. Understanding the need to put him at a disadvantage, she searched for the blind spot in his attacks. It was nearly impossible to observe him while defending his attacks.

Noticing an opening, she punched his stomach. She expected him to falter for a second. She was diappointed to see a smirk in his face. Suddenly she felt something solid on her stomach. She looked down and saw the hilt of his sword.

"Shit." she muttered. He pushed her with great force resulting in her hitting the wall with an enormous thud.

"Come on. Is that all you got?" he taunted once more.

Swiftly she got back up. She frowned at the mess created by the impact. Even though the room was usually messy, she abhored it when somebody else messed it up. She dusted out any dirt in her clothes then charged ahead. Her sword clashed with his again.

Their battle dance continued. Dante now holds a smug expression. Slowly she will deplete all her stamina. Him? His stamina will run for a long, long time. Time to play with his prey. He momentarily stopped attacking. Confusion flashed through Aria's mind, but she seized the oppurtunity to attack. Her aim was to get her sword close to Dante's throat and ask him to surrender.

Whish! He gripped her sword. Shock ran through her body as she saw blood flow through his palms and onto to her sword. He grinned at her surprised expression and then threw the sword away. Before he could do any more action she cartwheeled back. Her mind was making up only one conclusion as to why he did something so risky and looked like he wasn't in pain.

"You. You're a demon aren't you." she hissed out.

"Oh man. Yup, I'm part demon. Why is that always such a huge issue with you ladies?" he groaned, remembering the first time he met Lady.

Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "No. I don't care that a demon hunts down other demons. What angers me is that you failed to mention this earlier."

"Why should it bother you, huh?"

She smirked maliciously. "Cause now I won't have any restrictions to wounding you."

"Right. And you're going to do that how?" he asked humoured by her guts.

"With my fists!" she roared.

She aimed for his jaw but her hands barely scraped his skin as he swiftly moved away. Her next target was that lovely face of his. Only he dodged it again with lightning speed. Neck, arms, chest, stomach. She tried hard to hit him, but his speed was overwhelming her.

_'Dammit. What the fuck do I do now. He's a demon. I won't be able to defeat him. Unless I...no. I can't use that now. I'll have to think of another way.'_

Her mind pondered for a weakness. What could she do turn the tables round? Immediately, an idea sparked in her mind. Maybe there was something she could. She knew it was a stupid idea, but she was up for anything to beat him.

First a distraction.

She stopped attacking him. With glee he was going to finish her off, when he noticed her actions. She peeled off the cherry blossom off her chest, revealing her cleveage. The fingers of her other hand slowly went down the valley of her breasts. He was so entranced by this small action that he was unable to notice what was happening in the first hand.

Suddenly he felt something sharp in his neck. Blood seeped out of his neck as he took it out and saw that it was the cherry blossom earlier. The injury healed quickly. Brushing off the small attack he proceeded to finish her off again, when he noticed his prey wasn't there. He looked around, but she had vanished.

Now time for the kill.

Glomp! Something had dropped on him and was holding onto him like a leech. The soft white hands and the smooth legs wrapped tightly around him confirmed that it Aria. He tried to shake her off, but she was latched onto him tightly like a second skin.

"Prepare to get your ass whipped." She whispred softly to his ear as he felt a small jolt of electricity flow through him.

Right then his whole body turned numb. He couldn't feel her get off him, he couldn't feel her taking his sword from his hands. His breathing turned harsher as he found it hard to take in air.

"I win!" she excitedly shouted. She now had a full grin on her face. It was then she observed the great sword in her hand. The excitement on her face faded away as she studied it.

"You...what...did...you...do..do to me?" He mentally struggled as he painfully got the words out of his mouth.

"Just messed around with your nervous system. The things you can do with a small taser gun." she said while admiring Rebellion. "Wow. This is one nice sword. Where'd you get it from?"

"Fix...me...right...now."

"Oh yeah." she said, embarrassed.

Feeling another jolt of electricity, he started to feel his body again. He flexed his fingers and stretched his legs, making sure everything was moving again. He snatched the claymore out of Aria's hands and was rewarded with a raspberry from her for the action.

"Have I proved to you my worth now?"

'Yup!" he could practically feel the energetic vibes she was giving off. It was strange how quickly her personality changed.

"Now then, give me details about the mission." he hastily asked, feeling slightly irked. It was the first time a human female had beat him in his game.

"Right now? How about we fresh up first?" she suggested.

"Fresh up? Woman, we should try to eliminate the demons as soon as possible."

"Come on now! You can't possibly ask me to explain everything while in this condition."

He looked at her carefully now and saw the condition she was in. Sweat had drenched her entire body and made her hair flat. The sleeves were torn and had eidence of slashes from his sword. Ofcourse he had to notice the swell of her breasts. Her heavy breathing made her chest rise and fall. He couldn't possibly complain about the view.

"What? There's nothing wrong with the way you look." He commented gleefully.

"Hmph. Men." she huffed out.

* * *

><p>One sip of the tomato juice and Dante was in heaven. Nothing like tomato juice after a nice hot bath. Resting on the couch in the living room Dante recuperated from the fight. Although, there wasn't much for him to recuperate, being the devil's son and all. He waited for Aria to finish showering. She had offered him a hot bath to refreshen up, and he accepted. She had lent him some clothes, which made him question the origin of the icy glare on her face immediately shut him up.<p>

The cotton t-shirt and the denim jeans she had given him luckily fit him perfectly. They were comfortable too. He tried to imagine who was the clothe's previous owner and drew one conclusion. An ex-boyfriend. For someone with such great looks that was the only reasonable explanation. However, he wasn't the type to get satisfied with his own imagination. He would have to wait to find out more.

The creaking of the wooden door pulled his attention away from his thoughts. Aria came inside with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. He noticed that she had changed her outfit again. This time it was lilac coloured tube top with white jeans. It was the first time he saw a devil hunteress who was actually fashionable. Then again he hadn't met many devil huntress, so who was he to complain?

He made space for her to sit on the couch. She graciously accepted. After taking a sip of the drink, she placed the mug on a small table near the couch.

"So then, how much do you know?" she inquired.

"Oh, the basic crap. New evil organization, trying to take over the world, demons following them, bla bla bla. The same old shit." he replied with a monotonous voice.

"Alright. I assume you know about Constellation."

"Yeah. Twelve half-breed posers and one big demon ruling over them."

"Ten half breeds." she murmured.

"Whoa ten? What, did you already kill off two of them?"

"I guess you could say that." the voice she used was soft and mellow and the look on her face was reminiscent.

"You guess? Anyway details please."

"Right," she snapped out of her thoughts. "So far Constellation hasn't made any huge moves. They're only strategising their moves. Obviously all the members follow the leader's commands. You won't find them doing anything other than what the full demon says. But..."

"But...?"

"Recently Constellation has taken over a small town. My resources tell me that only one member resides over there."

"Resources?"

As if on cue a hawk came into the room through the window. It came over and perched on Aria's shoulder. She lovingly stroked it. The hawk however gave Dante a piercing look, as if curious about him.

"Great. First plants, then a mutt, now a bird? What are you an enviromentalist?" he asked.

"Sirius is not a mutt. And what's it to you? My animal freinds have always helped me. Especially Pluto" she gave the hawk a final gentle stoke.

"God help me. Lady has fixed me up with a tree hugger."

He then heard a completely different shrill voice speak. "Silence Half Blood! Do not insult my mistress."

He dumbfoundedly looked at the predator bird, then at Aria. "Riiiight. I'm just gonna ignore the talking bird. So then, our job is to go over to the town and do some major ass kicking? Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>AN Wonderful readers, again...if possible, please review. Criticism welcome and...thank you for reading this. It's not great, it's not really awesome, but it's my first devil may cry fanfic. Actually, my first fic with Action! Aaaand, Oh My God! People who like Fairy Tail, don't you hope that Elfman will win? I mean he has to!


	3. Black Rose

A/N- I'm a little sporadic when it comes to updating, aren't I? Umm, if it isn't too imposing, I have a question. When you were a kid, did you play with Pokemon cards/Beyblades/Duelmaster cards? I sure did. I remember the time my older brother let me play with his cards and beyblades. My favourite Pokemon card was Blaziken. (Well, it was my first starter...I was never allowed to play genereation I or II games) I relished the feeling of using metal beyblades instead of the plastic ones. And the sparks that came out of them gave me such joy. I was reminded of all of these when I saw some of the guys from my class playing with duelmaster cards. Everybody swarmed around them. The people who played duelmasters before were shouting out instructions, whereas the people who had no clue about what was happening just cheered the guys on. Aaah, memories.

_**Chapter 3- Black Rose**_

_**Rose (black) — death**_

An open hooded white Ferrari drove past the the old and deserted buildings. It looked out of place, as the roads rarely had such expensive cars crossing it. The people on the roads were even more shocked to see the rider. The rider's long black hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail. She had adorned black sunglasses which gave her a sexy edge. Her clothes looked like they cost a million dollars. A black felt cape, with tinted golden buttons. They saw the beginings of denim jeans pants. They wondered who could this rich girl possibly meet in this area. Their curiousity immediately died away when she did a turn. The turn which led to the demon-hunting shop, Devil May Cry.

She lifted her sunglasses up to have a better view of the shop. To say Aria was elated to see Dante's shop would be a complete lie. She was heavily dissapointed. The neon sign loked like it came straight from a strip club. The poor state of the building nearly made her want to clean it up right there and then. She knew her house/shop wasn't in tip-top condition, but atleast she tried to beautify it. She halted her car and gave a honk to announce her presence.

Dante was not one to make a simple entrance. He kicked the doors open, making her feel sorry for the doors. He wore his traditional red tranch coat and inside a black shirt and a buckled on red vest. His guns and sword were attached on to his back. He was surprised to see the Ferrari and Aria not dressed up properly for fighting.

"What, did you hit a gold mine or something? Why the fancy ride and clothes?" he snickered as he sat beside her.

"Ugh. Tell me about it. I asked my best friend for a ride, and this is what she gave me. She seemed to be under the delusion that I'm going on a date, even though I reminded her million times that it was a mission. So she dressed me up." she said but had a small smile.

"You don't seem too unhappy about it."

"Well, I am a girl. I appreciate fashion."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I'm guessing your friend is loaded and is also the one to give you all the clothes?"

He noticed she was grinning now. "Vee is an awesome fashion designer. Of course she's stinking rich. Her clothes are to die for. Her clothing is a must to all celebrities. I mean, I'm so proud of her. All the hard work she did, it's crazy. You have no idea about all the late-nighters she pulled to achieve this succes. She nearly collapsed with exhaustion, yet she kept on working hard. How can I say no to her dressing me up when she worked so hard!"

He saw that she was glowing with life. The way she talked about her friend made him think she was truly innocent. He pondered over why a girl like her could be a demon hunter. It wasn't that he doubted her skills (he found they were a force to reckon with yesterday). It was just that she had something inside her. He felt sickingly warm now, he hadn't felt like this around her before. It was like the love she held for her friend radiated off her body.

"Whatever, let's just go."

She pulled her tongue out in fustration and let her sunshades down. She pushed her feet hard onto the accelerator and turned the car around. With amazing speed, she zoomed out of the area. She entered the main road now and she was happy to leave the depressing area. She slowed down a bit, to adjust to the speed limit. Her hands flicked over to the CD player of the car and turned it on. A sweet piano melody filled the air. Dante was not pleased. He immediately turned the music off. This did not go unnoticed by Aria. So she turned it on again.

"Would you change the fucking piece of shit you call music?" he practically growled.

Now he was just pushing her buttons. "You have no right to call that beautiful piano piece 'fucking piece of shit'."

"It's a free country, I can call it whatever I want. I think it'd be wise to just change the damn music."

"Are you threatning me? Cause if I remember correctly, I totally beat your deadbeat ass yesterday."

At this Dante shut up. He was still sulking, which affected the lass' mood from mad to sympathic. She changed the music to something more on the lines of Pop/Rock. This time he let her be. Though he mentally told himself to teach her the beauty of heavy metal after they were done with the mission.

Aria was glad that they reached a compromise. While driving she remembered the conversation which led to the car ride...

_"Listen. The party isn't gonna start for a long long time." she said with a smile. His childish nature wasn't that bad once she thought about it._

_"What? Why?" he shouted in disbelief._

_"Cause, the journey will take a minimum of two weeks. Plus, we have to take care of the minor demons rampaging in that vincity and do some tasks assigned to me."_

_"A little warm up before the main event? Sure thing. But help you with your work? What, you too lazy to do your own work?"_

_"God, no. I've just got some important jobs. If you're worried about Constellation, well, you're wasting your time. Pluto's friends are gonna keep watch for any activities. She'll warn us. We can skip the jobs only then."_

_"So then, what's our ride? Please don't tell me it's the bird."_

_The hawk squaked angrily, but Aria just laughed. "You're joking right? How do we fit onto the back of Pluto?"_

_"Oh it doesn't grow bigger. What a relief." _

_"SILENCE! YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO MOCK ME!"_

_"Zip it birdie. Babe, you haven't answered my question yet."_

_"You'll see tomorrow. Go back home and get ready to go on a long journey. I'll pick you up."_

_"My date's picking up. Now that's a first. Do you even have any idea where you gotta pick me up?"_

_"Don't worry Dante. I'll get the address."_

She hadn't told him of their destination yet. That hadn't annoyed him as strangely he trusted her. He hoped that he wasn't making a mistake in placing his trust in her. Suddenly, he heard a different music playing from behind him.

"Yo, can you get that call for me. My bag's in the back seat."

He checked the back seat and found a large, black, leather handbag. He searched the contents until he found a vibrating iPhone with earphones attached to them. The caller ID only showed the letter V and a picture of a smiling, extremely thin girl. She was pretty and could possibly be a model. Somehow, she was distinctly familiar. Maybe he had seen her in one of Aria's pictures?

"Hey." he said in that sexy voice of his. On the other end, he heard a high-pitched giggling. A really high-pitched giggling.

"So you must be Aria's date. tee hee. You've got a really hot voice." the high-pitched voice spoke and he immediately knew who it was. It was the fashion-designer friend.

"Well, well. You must be the million dollar babe." he said casually.

"Puh-lease. I'm only a billionaire." she proudly said. "Anyways, I'm guessing Aria's driving. Tell her to check her bag for a notepad. There's a list of all the jobs she has to do. I wrote down the addresses in the next page. Please tell her to not bitch about them."

"Yes, maam."

He hung up after that and slipped the phone inside the bag. His hand went through his soft locks as he let out a soft sigh. Usually demon hunting meant just hacking and slashing demons. This was the first time everything was scedhuled. That Aria was a strange woman to him. The calm and nonchalant expression was fixed to her face while she focused all her attention to the road. She didn't even question him about the phone call.

He repeated what her friend had just told him. She requested him to get the notebook out of the bag and to check the list of jobs. He obliged and took out the notebook. Checking the list of jobs, he was greatly dismayed. The jobs were boring, they were absolutely no fun at all, apart for one. The list was like this:

_1) Clean up Garden! _

_2) Take care of crazy man's chihuahua!_

_3) Relationship counseling!_

_4) Demon Hunting in a romantic getaway 3_

_5) Sssssh! Undercover work!_

_6) Get information on latest trends =P_

Dante felt like the 'no bitching' was addressed to him rather than the huntress. How could he not complain? These were the chores of men who had nothing better to do. Hoping that she would put her foot down at the jobs, he read them and the addresses out loud in contempt. To his disgust, she merely 'hmmm'ed and still kept her eyes on the road.

Realizing that there was nothing more to do, he picked up the iPhone, plugged on the earphones and scrolled through the music. He was not a huge fan of the band which they were currently listening to and he needed to hear something more his forte. The music she had however was not all appealing to him. All the genres he either rarely listened to or the ones he usually avoided were there. There was blues, classical, rap, hip-hop, country, pop, rock, dance, etc. Everything but heavy metal. Eventually, he settled on some club music. Better this than nothing.

Suddenly, she made an abrupt turn which jerked him out of his seat. With the turn, the scenery slowly changed drastically. The buildings on the sides of the roads turned into lush, green trees. The number of cars decreased. The wide road was turning narrower by the second. He mildly cursed before relaxing into his previous position.

He let the music devour him as he leisurely fell asleep. Aria slightly shifted her eyes to take in the sleeping form of Dante. It took everything in her to not laugh out loud. He was adorable, with his mouth ajar, saliva drooling out of his mouth. His head bobbed up and down along with the small bumps on the road. Traces of soft snoring could be heard from him.

She turned the volume of the music down although it wouldn't matter to half-blood. The earphones were still stuck to his ears, but she didn't notice. She just drove on the isolated road. Remembering the address, she looked over at the signs which pointed out directions. A few more minutes and she would arrive for the first job.

Time flew by and the car had arrived at the first destination. It was a large mansion with big iron gates serving as the entrance. In between the entrance and the residential area was a fountain of Aphrodite, the goddess of love with a vase in her hands, pouring out the water. The trees surrounded the area and gave a pleasant shade from the sun. She could feel a dark aura emitted from the mansion. She couldn't place what it was, but prayed that it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

Not having the heart to wake him up, she parked the car as silently as possible. She opened the boot of the car to check her luggage for the journey. A couple of spare clothes and shoes (courtesy of best friend), a pair of guns, a dagger, her katana, and of course packets of chocolate. One thing she could never live without is anything sweet. Especially chocolate.

Her fingers unbuttoned the cape, one by one. Underneath her cape was her blue kimino top. The same one from yesterday. The cuts were stiched so finely that, miraculously, it felt like the cloth had never torn. The wonders a fashion designer could do. She still had her crescent moon necklace. She wished to strip off of her jeans, but knew better than to do it.

Taking only the dagger, she closed the boot. As she entered the house she did not notice the half-lidded eyes following her. Nor did she hear the low chuckle accompanied by the gaze. "What a tease." Dante said, smirking. He closed his eyes again.

Aria felt an erie feeling as she walked past the hundredth skeleton in the hall. It was not normal to see so many skeletons in the hall and why was the hall so long anyway. She knew to take out Constellation, she needed to this job. She had specifically requested V to find a job which offered a specific reward. The reward vital in Constellation's destruction.

A tug was felt in her heart. Could she finish off all the members of Constellation? All of them combined were so very powerful. She personally knew that. How many years had it been since she had confronted them? She mentally counted. Four. Four fucking years. Raw anger filled her body. It felt foolish of her to try to live a normal life, while Constellation kept plotting. She should have done something earlier.

Deciding it was no time to regret about the past, Aria moved on. She would walk a million miles just to finish off Constellation. She finally found a way, and she was going to seize the oppurtunity. Then her mind went to the demon hunter who tagged along. Dante. She thought her friend made a foolish mistake asking for help from another demon hunter. But the way her friend begged, she just had to comply. Unfortunately her friend had failed to mention that the hunter who would be helping her was a half-demon. Though it was good that he was a half-demon, for now she didn't have to look out for his life, but she still regretted placing him in her business.

Also, could she tell him? The truth about her that is? She fiercely shook her head. Not now. But somewhere near the future. When she'll be able to trust him with the truth.

Finally, she saw an end to the hall. There was big wooden door with a brass doorknob. She tenatively opened it. It didn't shock her when she saw the skeletons decorating the room. There was a skeleton table in the middle with chairs made of bones surrounding it. There were skeletons holding vases filled with black roses. She knew what they symbolised. Death. The walls of the room were decorated with pictures from Tarot cards. A chill ran down her spine as she felt a creepy presence in the room.

When she entered the room, she could see the source of the creepy presence. A terrifying woman with ghastly pale skin and shocking neon green straight hair. Her eyes were bleeding furiously, there was no stop to the gush of blood. The only thing normal about her was her clothes. A white t-shirt with blobs of blood staining it and black bell-bottoms. She broke into a full grin when she saw Aria.

"Come, come in child. Have a sit" she said in a warm and inviting voice, with absolutely no signs of pain.

Cautiously Aria sat down on the bony chair. It was awkward. The bones were hard and cold making her butt feel very uncomfortable. It was not the most ideal place to talk. But, she's faced worser predicaments. Instead of focusing on her butt, she tried to give all her attention to the smiling, bleeding woman in front of her.

"Do you want some tea, coffee, _hot chocolate_?" the green haired woman said, dropping an octave for hot chocolate. Aria thought it was a bit strange so turned down the offer. "No? Too bad. You are star-crossed demon huntress Aria right?" A nod. "Good. I am Grandine, daughter of the Witch Queen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Higness." Aria greeted politely. She carefully masked her shock at the revealation of the woman's identity into politeness.

Grandine smiled magnificently. "You were special to my mother. There is no need for formalities. Please, call me Grandine."

"Grandine." she regarded. The bleeding eyes still freaked her out, but tried to hide it.

"You're curious about my eyes, aren't you?" Grandine said. Apparently Aria wasn't good at hiding it.

"A tiny bit." Aria was far too inquisitive to remember etiquette.

"It's a curse. A wretched warlock placed a curse on me."

"Couldn't you ask Rosa- I mean you're mother to take away the hex?"

"My mother won't fix it. She has grounded me."

"But why?"

"For flirting with a warlock's son." Grandine said with a wink. "Now then, your job is to exterminate the horrendous plant demon haunting my wonderful forest. I would have killed it myself, but magic has no affect on it. Please, I beg of you, get rid of that ugly thing from my precious forest." the desperation in her voice was apparent when the princess begged.

"Heh...don't worry, this is what I do for a living." Aria said a bit too enthusiasticallly.

Grandine laughed sweetly at that. "Here let me show you the way."

Aria was happy to finally get out of those bony chairs. If she spent even a minute more, than she would have screamed. She followed the Witch royalty to another hallway, which seemed twice as long as the first one. After walking for an aggravating hour, they finally reached the door which lead to the depths of the forest.

She left the princess and made her way through the forest. There was no path but she didn't mind the hike. The trees were merciless. Their roots had covered the forest floor, and the places which weren't had shrubs and other small plants growing. There were three things she found strange: the lack of bird cries and the lack of animal activity. She guessed it was the demon. She steadied the dagger in her hand. It was a poor weapon of choice for slaying a demon, but, for the current location, it was perfect. She doubted that she could fight without any space to wave her katana around.

The third thing she found strange was that the whole forest radiated the Witch magic. How was that possible, she didn't know. The magic was soothingly warm. It somehow reminded her of the witch she had met, the Witch Queen, Rosalind. Rosalind was like a mother to her. She aided her when she was growing up, when she and her brother were all alone with no family, when she got a foster family. Then came the painful period of separation, the nightmare which still haunts Aria's mind. Immediately the green-eyed woman stopped reminiscing. The memories...the pain they brought, she couldn't handle it.

Suddenly, a sound caught her attention. The rustling of leaves. It was nearby, and she could tell it was definitely no animal. In fact, the noise was transfixed to one place. Whatever was making the noise was definitely not moving.

With her ears as her guide, she closed in onto the source of the noise. The rustling noise grew louder and louder until finally she reached the it. Surprise, surprise. There were no demons, but only signs of demonic activity. Surrounding her was a pile of dead animal bodies, with the occaisonal human in between. Their organs were ripped apart, the guts, spleens and intestines all unceremoniously scattered around the corpse pile. The demonic miasma, mixed in with reeking smell of blood and gore, was prominent in this area. She offered a small prayer to the departed souls of both animals and humans, like she always does if there are any victims.

It was then it striked.

An enormous green tentacle had snaked its way to Aria. Fortunately she managed to dodge it in the last second. She looked at the direction it came from, and berated herself for not noticing it earlier. A large plant like demon, replicating a mutant Venus-fly trap. The demon had those vicious mouth that the plant had, but instead of stems it had bones. The green tentacle had come out of the ground like as if it was the root of the plant. There were hundreds of other tentacles shooting out of the ground.

Aria, dagger in hand, ran to the demon. Avoiding it's tentacle attacks, she dashed to the centre of the demon. With one quick slash, she sliced the mouth off. She saw it wither away into dust. She was ready to slice off the othe parts of the demon's body, when suddenly she felt a burning sensation around her thoat. The tentacle from earlier had caught her offguard and was now strangling her. The tentacle was secreting toxins, which created the burning feeling. It was if Death had gripped her, she could already feel her senses slipping away.

"Fuuuck." she gasped out. There was only one option left. She didn't really want to use her "extra" energy resource right off the bat, but at that moment, she didn't have a choice.

The sound of a gunshot was what stopped her from resorting to her final option.

A/N- Yeah, I took the name Grandine from Fairy Tail. Watcha gonna do? =D Personally, it was a little shocking when I found out that Porlyusca was Grandine's Edolas counterpart...aaah well, I guess it's good for Wendy ღ I just loooove Wendy. When I first saw her during the Oracion Seis arc, I was like awwwww, that's the perfect little sister. If only all little sisters were like her. *sigh* and...Elfman won! Woohoo! Suck that Quarto "puppies". I just absolutely adore chapter 278's cover picture. I love the "Lucy and friends" thing Hiro Mashima did. It's absolutely wonderful.


End file.
